Comparaciones, preguntas y respuestas
by Net-kun
Summary: Brooklyn no puede evitar el querer encontrar las respuestas a sus preguntas. BrooklynxKai. Un pequeño fic sobre esta pareja que tanto adoro :)


Holaaaaaa genteeee! *le lanzan de todo por abandonar sus fics* bueno, bueno, que agresividad D: Hacia tiempo que no escribía nada, un año _?! Estaba preocupada de no poder volver a escribir nunca, algo dramático, perdón _ pero de súbito esta semana me vino la inspiración _ disfruten de esta pareja que tanto adoro :D *se esconde de nuevo*

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Comparaciones, preguntas y respuestas**

Brooklyn era bien conocido por mantener la calma y las situaciones bajo control, así era como Hiro lograba describirlo brevemente como beyluchador, al igual que describía casi igual a Kai, eso era algo que despertaba la curiosidad del pelinaranja quien, habiendo beybatallado contra el bicolor, podía saber que tan apasionado podía ser, que tan feroz, intimidante, una persona que se guiaba tanto por sus emociones como por sus tácticas. Ahí diferían ambos, mientras que Kai y Brooklyn mantendrían la compostura, uno de ellos seria incapaz de detener su sangre hirviendo en una batalla. Con ese tipo de pensamiento se vio atrapado en la figura del otro, Brooklyn era de por si una persona curiosa, no solo de la naturaleza sino de aquellas personas que lo capturaban mentalmente.

No fue una sorpresa para él encontrarse mirando fijamente al bicolor mientras entrenaba con su compañero de pelo largo, ¿Ray había dicho Hiro que era su nombre? Podía ver como entre feroces ataques los dos compañeros disfrutaban de su batalla, era casi nula la importancia que logro darle al entorno en cuanto los gritos se alzaron. Ya había batallado contra él, dos veces, una tan diferente de la otra, la testarudez a rendirse, la victoria y la derrota, el duelo en si había sido satisfactorio, olvidando el segundo en el cual no pudo dejar de pensar en su derrota, detalles, había crecido gracias a ello.

Lo importante para Brooklyn era saber el porque Hiro se empecinaba en compararlo con Kai, no era que aquello le molestase, era mas la curiosidad que le causaba, no era necesario que mirara fijamente al otro pero no podía hallar la respuesta.

La batalla terminó y Dranzer se deslizó hacia él, miro al suelo y luego delante de él, los ojos violetas estaban fijos en su persona, pidiendo una explicación. Él sonrió, no tenia nada mas que hacer, ¿qué acaso diría que era por curiosidad? El blade volvió a la mano de su dueño y este gruñó.

-Si solo vas a quedarte mirando, vete.- Dijo con su usual calma y frialdad, dándole la espalda y volviendo hacia el plato de duelo. ¿Qué lo habría impulsado a seguirlo ante la atenta mirada de su otro compañero beyluchador?

-Kai.- Llamó, esperando que este se diera vuelta, solo un paso lo alejaba, un corto paso. La expresión en el rostro del otro le dio la invitación necesaria a cuaqueir pregunta, pero él no tenia mas pregunta que no pudiera contestar con una acción.

El espacio se cerró, Kai quiso dar un paso hacia atrás pero la repentina mano en su cuello se lo impidió, la sutil pero firme presión en sus labios, la sorpresa ahogada entre su boca y la de Brooklyn. Un poco de distancia se hizo entre ellos, la mano aun reteniéndolo y una sonrisa del beyluchador de Zeus.

¿Había sido respondida su pregunta?

Kai fue soltado como si unas cadenas que lo retenían se hubieran caído, su rostro no podía expresar mejor sus pensamientos, la boca entreabierta, la súbita respiración agitada, los ojos fijos en el beyluchador, le estaba preguntando, ¿no?, ¿Por qué?

Había encontrado más diferencias, ¿eso significaba que Hiro no podría compararlo más? Una risita se le escapo ante ese pensamiento, no quería ser comparado, no quería saber que otras respuestas habían salido de su acción.

-Kai, ¿crees que somos parecidos?-Se atrevió a preguntar ignorando la existencia del otro beyluchador, solo mirando a Kai.-Creo que ambos compartimos pensamientos, pero aun así, nuestras formas de beybatallas son diferentes. Que tantos de esos pensamientos compartimos me pregunto.-También se preguntaba que tanto de lo que dijo le serviría de explicación al otro.

La distancia se corto nuevamente, ¿fue Kai quien necesitaba una respuesta esta vez? Profundo, intenso, desesperado, habían sido tan diferentes.

-¿Acaso te molesta?- Preguntó esta vez el ruso, la sorpresa ya se había ido y una sonrisa sarcástica adornaba su rostro.

-En lo mas mínimo.-

Parecía que compartían mas cosas de las que Hiro podía saber.

**Fin.**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Y sigo pensando que estos dos son el uno para el otro, nunca van a abandonar mi corazón ! Ojala pueda volver a escribir regularmente y terminar esos fics abandonados ;_;

Bye bye!


End file.
